Unit (Episode)
This article uses material from the "Sore ga Seiyuu! Episode 4" article on the Hayate no Gotoku wiki at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. |title = Unit|image = Sore ga Seiyuu! EP4.png|previous = Web Radio (Episode)|number = 4|kanji = ユニット|romaji = Yunitto|airdate = July 28, 2015|op = Sore ga Seiyuu!|ed = Anata no O Mimi ni Plug In!}}Sore ga Seiyuu! Episode 4, title name as aired on July 28th 2015. Synopsis Futaba waits for a call from Aoi about the results of her last audition. The result reveal she didn't get the part, which makes her feel unhappy since she really wanted to play that role, and Buddha Fighter Bodhisattvon's production has nearly ended. This means that she will become jobless in voice acting again. Korori cheers her up and tells her that she will get another job before Buddha Fighter Bodhisattvon has ended for sure. On the last recording day of Buddha Fighter Bodhisattvon, Futaba still didn't get any new work. She discusses about the audition with Ichigo and Rin and finds out that both of them also didn't get their parts. But since Rin still has 2 regular roles in other anime, both Ichigo and Futaba get jealous of Rin. Ichigo then tells Rin and Futaba that she still has a "one-shot narration" job, which is just a commercial advertisement recorded for the local super market. Back at Japanese Confectionery Kohana-ya, Rin's home, she thinks that both of them are jealous about her work, but she is also in trouble because working while studying is hard and her exam is coming soon. At her apartment, Futaba checks her schedule and finds out that this month she has nothing but her part-time job at Lawson. She thinks about how she likes the anime Buddha Fighter Bodhisattvon, and how she likes her role and would like to play a bit more as Pipo. Suddenly, Aoi contacts her about the date of the Buddha Fighter Bodhisattvon wrap party which she needs to participate in. At the party, Futaba, Ichigo, and Rin talk about the amount of staff members for this anime. They feel a bit sad that the show has already ended. Futaba accidently hits Banjō Ginga, another famous voice actor while she goes to get more pasta. They talk about how good this anime is and Futaba mentions about her role which dies really early. Banjō tells her that he can't remember how many times he dies in his roles. He gives Futaba the advise that if he's gonna die, he'll show the audience a wonderful death, main character or not they're all the role we play, so we've gotta die with all we have. He also wishes her good luck before leaving. This make Futaba feel like she can do her best now. Finally the last day of the Web Radio Show arrives. Futaba, Ichigo, and Rin say farewell to their fans. Three of them feel sad that now this is totally the end of this. They hope that the three of them can work together like this again. Then Kaibara-san comes to tell them that he has something important to discuss. He tells them about this radio show getting more popular because they work better and better, and the show will be able to continue with another name. He also tells them that he's gonna make all three of them become a new voice actress idol unit, which makes Ichigo really happy because that is her dream. They discuss about the name of the unit, which Kaibara-san has already decided will be "Earphones". He has also already designed the logo for the unit. He tells the three of them to prepare for work next week. Both Rin and Futaba feel uneasy for this kind of work, but Ichigo tells them that this is the best chance for them in the entertainment business, which makes Futaba want to work hard like Banjō said. Meanwhile, Ichigo's dad congratulates her about the unit. He also mentions that he already uploaded Ichigo's singing and dancing video while she was in kindergarten on SomethingTube, which makes her feel embarrassed. She starts to think about changing her image with a ringlet hairstyle for the unit. Rin also researches for information about idol units and finds out that most of them wear mini skirts and clothes that show more figure, which she doesn't like because it makes her embarrassed. At the Aozora Productions's Office, Aoi discuss with Futaba about the work of idol units. Futaba mentions that she also wants to work hard for her regular voice acting job too, not just the idol work. Aoi says that she will also work hard too since this is the first time for her to be managing a idol unit. She says it's normal that everyone will feel anxious for their fist time. She later tells Futaba that the first unit work magazine interview will be starting soon. At the day of the interview, Futaba is suprised about Ichigo's ringlet hairstyle. Ichigo asks both Futaba and Rin if it's weird or not. They answer by saying that Ichigo is very cute. Rin also tries to wear a mini skirt to make her used to a idol outfit. Futaba also starts wearing sneakers for exercising and dieting. The interview and photo shoot end with success. Will the idol unit "Earphones" succeed in the entertainment business? Trivia * As Ichigo was recording a narration for her job, the clock behind her reads "Saiko". This is a parody of the brand name Seiko. * At her home, Rin is seen reading a script entitled "Copehan". This is a parody of the series Copihan. * At the wrap party Futaba, Ichigo and Rin attend, the logo of the anime " ", is a parody of the logo for Neon Genesis Evangelion. * Banjō Ginga guest stars as himself in this episode. He is best known for voicing Gihren Zabi from the Mobile Suit Gundam & Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin, from the Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken, and Souther from the Fist of the North Star series. * During the ending credits, Futaba, Ichigo and Rin briefly sing along to the opening theme song "Moon Pride" from the series Sailor Moon Crystal. Gallery